Love on High Seas: Sweet Kisses of Love
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Jack's stranded on an island again, but this one may have the strangest surprise of them all.  Post series.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "Sweet Kisses of Love"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Jack's stranded on an island again, but this one may have the strangest surprise of them all.  
Challenge: Ficcers Unite's Disney Challenge for 6-7-10 to write a Disney crossover between one or more fandoms  
Warnings: AU  
Word Count: 602  
Timeline: This story happens after the close of the series.  
Disclaimer: Captain Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Pirates of the Caribbean are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Kermit, Animal, Mss Piggy, and the Muppets are & TM Jim Henson and Disney, neither of which are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Ororo "Storm" Munroe is & TM Marvel comics and Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The sun pounded into Jack's brain. His kohl-rimmed eyes cracked open, and he grimaced against the harshness of the afternoon sunbeams. A croaky voice was singing nearby, and Jack lifted his head from the sands and peered in its direction. He groaned when he saw a frog strumming a guitar and singing Jack's favorite song, "A Pirate's Life For Me". The sun was giving him delusions, Jack told himself.

He hauled his sore body to its booted feet and half-tripped, half-sashayed over to where the frog continued to sing without paying the great Pirate Captain any attention. Jack drew his sword and tapped the frog on the head. He gave the long blade of his sword a curious glance. The hallucination felt real enough. He tapped him again.

"Hey, man!" Kermit exclaimed, waving the blade away. "Watch where you stick that thing! You're not having this frog's legs for dinner!"

Jack stared at the talking frogman through wide, shocked eyes. "Ye sound real enough." He leaned over and poked him with a finger. "Ye feel real enough."

"That's because I am real!" Kermit exclaimed, annoyed at the nerve of this Pirate to wash up on his island and then try to make him out to be a hallucination.

Jack stumbled backwards as he continued to eye Kermit warily. "What are ye - some kind o' Were, Demon, or somethin'?"

"I'm a frog."

"Nae, really."

"Really!"

Jack quirked an eyebrow. The sand moved suddenly beneath his feet, and he was thrown backwards. The strangest animal he'd ever seen scurried out of the sand as Jack fell onto his back. He watched in amazement as the frog petted the beast, then shook his head. "Oh, bugger!" Of all the islands he could have washed up on, why'd it have to be this one? He'd almost rather be abandoned to the so-called wiles of that harlot Elizabeth!

But Will would find him, Jack assured himself. His love and their family were no doubt frantically searching for him even now, and with all the telepaths in their crew, it wouldn't take them long to find him. For the first time in his life, all he had to do was lay there and wait to be found.

Jack grimaced as Kermit hit an especially rough note and Animal howled. {And survive these bloody creatures,} he added, but he'd survived much worse. Jack grinned. If the frog didn't shut up, he just might have frog legs for dinner after all.

* * *

Jack smiled as he heard a familiar cry. He stood and looked toward the ocean, and his smile broke out over his entire face. His gold tooth gleamed in the sunlight as he shouted to the approaching ship and ran to meet them. His family was here already, and it wouldn't be long now before he was in his love's arms again!

Jack stopped with the water lapping around his legs and stared in amazement as a wind that could only have been created by his adopted mother, Ororo, carried his husband off of the Pearl and to him. Will's face was flushed when he reached him, but Jack wasn't sure if it was only because he was excited to have found him or because he was also nervous about flying for the first time. He received his answer the moment Will's booted feet touched the shore and he threw his arms around him, pulled him close, and covered him with sweet kisses of love. Soon their family was swarming about them, and Jack reflected with a smile that he had never felt more found, whole, or loved before in his entire life!

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my friends and I at a brand new fan fic/art site called Ficcers Unite. At Ficcers Unite, we welcome all fandoms, pairings (slash and het), and even no pairings at all; hope to begin a Marvel/Disney RPG soon; and plan on issuing challenges every day of the week! Come on over and check us out at today!

I am also a member of a Live Journal called Disney_Uberland where we do all kinds of challenges while competing with other teams to see who can reach 5,000 points first. If you decide to join, please mention that I, OrliDepp, a member of Team Stitch, referred you. 


End file.
